


Son propre ennemi

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Introspection, Mind Control, Possession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une lutte de chaque jour. l'Autre voudrait bien prendre le contrôle, entier, absolu mais Le Gémeau refuse de s'avouer vaincu. Et s'il faut pour cela qu'il se confronte au pire de ses péchés, alors il le fera. Sans hésitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son propre ennemi

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Son propre ennemi  
> Communauté/Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 22 juillet - Huis-clos  
> Personnages : Saga (mention d’Aiolia, Milo, Shura)  
> Rating : PG  
> Nombre de mots : #650  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada

 

C’était devenu un rituel. Revêtir sa toge – la blanche, dont les pans s’ornaient de précieuses broderies d’un or familier – endosser son masque aux traits impénétrables, apparaître devant ses conseillers pour signer documents et décrets et puis sortir du Palais. Descendre les marches monumentales traversant les douze maisons ou opter pour les chemins de traverse menant directement aux quartiers des apprentis, ce choix constituait la seule variante qu’il s’autorisait. Pour tout le reste, il ne dérogeait en rien à cette habitude qu’il avait dû s’imposer.

Il en savait les risques pourtant. A tout moment, _l’autre_ pouvait surgir, tel un diable hors de sa boîte, aussi moqueur que sadique lorsqu’il secouait le corps de son hôte impuissant pour modifier subtilement les reflets dans ses cheveux, la tonalité de sa voix, juste ce qu’il fallait pour provoquer l’étonnement et la crainte mais pas assez pour engendrer le soupçon et la rébellion.

Néanmoins, Saga n’avait pas trouvé de solution alternative. Demeurer cloîtré entre les murs du Palais avait rapidement démontré ses limites lorsque les prémices de la folie avaient entamé leur périple brûlant sous son crâne. Ce n’était plus que douleurs incandescentes, vacarmes assourdissants, tiraillements épuisants. Quant à croiser son reflet… Les miroirs qu’il n’avait pas brisés de ses propres mains, il les avait fait enlever. Et avait dû se résoudre à s’entourer de serviteurs pour pallier jusqu’aux gestes les plus simples qu’il n’était plus en mesure d’accomplir. Il avait ainsi pu remarquer que _l’autre_ se montrait moins aventureux dès lors que des gens – n’importe qui – s’adressaient à celui qu’ils croyaient être leur Pope. Dès lors que ce dernier n’était pas seul avec _lui_. 

Alors, Saga avait décidé d’oser. Oser aller vers les autres pour contrer _l’autre._ Profitant de ces moments où il était lui-même, _entièrement_ , il rejoignait ceux qui étaient ses pairs sans le savoir. Tel jour il discutait avec Shura, tel autre il s’attardait auprès de Milo. Ou d’Aiolia. Comme aujourd’hui. Comme souvent d’ailleurs.

_L’autre_ , toujours prêt à toutes les tentatives, frôlait régulièrement la lisière de la conscience du Pope quand bien même ce dernier se trouvait à proximité immédiate des autres chevaliers d’or. Mais, inexplicablement, la présence d’Aiolia semblait doucher ses velléités les plus retorses. A moins que Saga ne fut plus fort que _lui_ dans ces moments-là ? Le meurtrier d’Aioros goûtait le temps passé auprès du jeune Lion en ce qu’il le confrontait à lui-même, à ses fautes. Car ce n’était pas _l’autre_ qui avait donné l’ordre, mais bien lui, et lui seul. Cette seule et sans doute dernière certitude qu’il lui restait l’apaisait. Il ne pouvait expier, mais ces minutes, ces heures passées, seul, auprès de l’adolescent meurtri et réfugié par la force des choses dans une solitude étriquée, consolidaient son combat contre lui-même. Parce qu’il avait failli, _l’autre_ s’était engouffré dans la brèche béante. Parce que son orgueil avait été plus fort que sa propre bonté, _l’autre_ l’entraînait par le fond chaque jour un peu plus. Mais aussi parce que devant lui, il y avait un adolescent pur et lumineux que la haine ne devait en aucun cas altérer, il devait lutter pied à pied contre celui qui se nourrissait des ténèbres de son âme. 

Toutefois, l’affrontement recelait de ces épuisements débilitants, ouvrant la porte de son esprit – ou du moins de sa part encore saine – aux ruades du mal. Alors Saga pliait, rompait avant que l’irrémédiable se produise. Quand bien même certains, déjà, l’épiaient, attentifs au résultat de ce combat de prime abord inégal, il se refusait envers et contre tout à ternir l’innocence du Lion. Combien de fois avait-il fui leurs conversations, les liens maladroitement tissés, l’incompréhension du garçon ? 

Et pourtant, en dépit de ces semi échecs dont la fréquence allait en grandissant, Saga n’avait de cesse de se persuader d’une chose : l’enfer pouvait bien être _l’autre_ , les autres seraient au final la clé de son propre paradis.


End file.
